The present invention relates to field glasses. More particularly, the present invention relates to an economic type, built-up field glasses which can be conveniently assembled or disassembled by the hand without using any tools.
A binocular field glasses generally comprises two tubes connected by a bending bar, which tubes each has an eyepiece and an object lens at two opposite ends for making distant objects appear nearer. This structure of binocular field glasses is expensive to manufacture, and occupies much space when not in use.